Drýcræft
by Alexia Blackbriar
Summary: AU S3. When Merlin's secret is revealed in order to protect Arthur from Morgause and Morgana, Uther will be forced to make a choice: he can either harbour a sorcerer who will protect his son, or kill Emrys and watch Albion fall. NOTE: Lancelot, Elyan and Percival are knights, Gwen and Arthur are in a secret relationship, Uther is sane, Arthur has Excalibur.
1. Chapter 1

All Merlin could do was watch helplessly, held down on his knees by guards, his hands shackled behind his back, as both of the evil sorceresses stood side by side in the Council Chambers, the King's throne chucked ruthlessly into the corner of the room. More guards held King Uther of Camelot and Prince Arthur to the ground, while the two sisters smirked down on them, almost laughing.

"Look at the brave little King." Morgause chortled, her large brown eyes dancing in the light with malice. "On his knees, before the great powerful Priestesses of the Old Religion."

"What do you want, Morgause?" Uther asked bitterly. "Why do you do this?"

Okay, so it had been a long, _long _day. Everything had been as normal; Arthur had been teasing Merlin, Merlin had been teasing Arthur, Uther had been sorting out the treaties between Camelot and Escetia and the knights had been having a jolly good time sparring on the training field. Until, that is, Morgause and her army of vengeful sorcerers had infiltrated the citadel, capturing Uther and Arthur and restraining all the knights, Gaius and Merlin. Morgana had been quick to join her half-sister; her betrayal to the King had finally been discovered.

"And what shall we do with the little King now, hmm?" Morgause taunted them all, smirking.

"Sister, stop this play and we can get to the matter at hand." Morgana told her coldly, her eyes filled with darkness and anger at her father and half-brother.

Arthur stared at her disbelievingly. "What's happened to you, Morgana?" he whispered. "What ever turned you into _this_?"

Morgana regarded him with fury. "For so long, Uther had murdered innocent people. People with magic, who use it for their families, to treat the ill, heal the injured, killed mercilessly! Why should people with magic hide in fear, when magic is a gift to be treasured?"

"Magic is evil!" Uther yelled.

"SILENCE!" Morgause shouted. "Who are you to say that magic is evil, when you have a sorcerer protecting you, within these castle walls?"

Merlin froze and felt Gaius and Lancelots' eyes flash towards him in half fear, half alarm. Uther's eyes widened and Arthur's jaw dropped. Merlin had an urge to facepalm, but was unable to since his hands were tied.

Uther gasped, "A sorcerer? In MY kingdom?" He looked enraged. "What is the meaning of this? Who do you talk of?" He struggled, but was forced downwards again.

Morgana's smile was terribly evil. She strode forwards towards her father and half-brother. "Emrys." She hissed. "Your little protector. The man who has put his life on the line ever since he arrived in Camelot, for _you! _So many times he has saved you both. Assassins… vengeful sorcerers fighting to avenge their lost loved ones… the Griffin, the Questing Beast, Serkets, the Great Dragon… Cornelius Sigan, Aredian the Witchfinder, the Goblin, many many more! He halted my attempts of both of your lives, using his powerful magic. To think… the most powerful warlock to ever live, serving the one person who would kill him without a moment's hesitation. And hiding… in fear of his life…"

Morgana's eyes flickered to Merlin, and the young warlock inhaled sharply. Morgana knew. They knew who he was; they knew he was Emrys. Lancelot and Gaius' eyes were locked onto Arthur's manservant and Merlin made sure to look anywhere but at the two sorceresses, the King and the Prince.

Morgana smirked. "… And he is in this very room."

Uther and Arthur immediately attempted to look around, searchingly, thinking they would recognise this 'Emrys'. Gwaine, Percival, Elyan and Leon were all gazing around too, muttering to themselves about the suspects.

"Then where is he then?" Uther whispered. "Who is this powerful warlock, Camelot's saviour?"

Morgause laughed. "You don't know? He will reveal himself." Morgause glared at every person in the room, before her eyes settled on Merlin. "I will force him to."

"How long has this Emrys protected us?" Arthur demanded.

"Over three years, maybe even longer." Morgause chuckled.

"Why hasn't he tried to take Camelot?" Uther asked, seemingly confused.

Morgana cocked her head. "It is not in his nature. He would never hurt anybody in Camelot, striving to protect them instead. He is not evil; his heart is pure. His only aim is to protect… little Arthur." Morgana laughed at Arthur's baffled expression. "He seeks no recognition. All he wants is for his Prince to be safe from harm."

Morgause drew her sword. "Which is why he will reveal his identity when I do… this." The blonde turned her blade and pointed it ceremoniously at the Prince.

Merlin breathed in deeply. He couldn't let Arthur die or his destiny would fail. Closing his eyes to hide the rush of gold, he quickly uttered a short spell and felt his shackles unlock on his hands. Silently, he dropped them onto the floor. The guards knew who he was, what he was doing, and they stepped back, away from him.

Morgause grinned, before lifting her head, preparing to strike as she drew her blade backwards. Arthur scrunched up his face, waiting for the pain. Tears dribbled down Uther's face as he realised his son was about to die.

The sword was inches from Arthur's throat when there was a loud, bold, "NO!"

Everybody wheeled around. Lancelot and Gaius grimaced while the knights gasped; Uther and Arthur both looked shocked, while Morgana and Morgause were triumphant.

Merlin stood, with a noble air to him, shrugging off his servant's posture and adopting that of a great warlock and the last Dragon Lord. "Stop this now, Morgause, Morgana, before you do something you will regret." He growled.

Morgause spread her arms. "Ah, so the great Emrys finally reveals himself."

"Leave Arthur and Uther alone." Merlin snarled, his face contorted with rage. "If you want to live, you would leave now."

"You're not really in the position to make threats, Merlin." Morgana laughed.

Arthur stared. "No." he whispered. "Please… it can't be… Merlin, you can't be Emrys. You can't be a sorcerer." He shook his head, trying to make sense of it all.

Merlin strode forwards, eyes glistening as he unleashed a dragon-like growl. "Leave now, and I will spare you!" he hissed.

Morgause smiled at him, before her eyes glowed topaz for a second, drawing a few tendrils of magic from the earth and destroying it within her. Merlin blinked in horror, stumbling back, weakening. Morgause repeated the destruction of Camelot's magical core, grinning as Merlin reached for something to hold onto to keep him upright.

Arthur frowned. "M-Merlin?"

Morgause struck another blow when she whipped several tendrils of Merlin's magic attached the very land out of him, tearing them to pieces before the warlock's very eyes. The young warlock gasped in obvious agony, falling to his knees, his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"What have you done to him?" Lancelot yelled, fighting against his guards. Morgana laughed cruelly and nodded for the guards to release him. The knight rushed towards his friend, kneeling down to grab Merlin's shoulders, shaking him. "What have you done?" he asked the sorceresses fiercely.

Morgause raised her eyebrows before explaining, "Emrys is with one with the land's magic. He is a powerful elemental sorcerer, born with his magic, born of magic, born _as _magic. He is magic. He draws his power from the earth beneath him , the four elements. Sever that tie… and his soul collapses within him."

Morgana chuckled. "He is as good as dead."

Merlin collapsed onto the ground, wheezing, before his eyelids fluttered and closed slowly. Lancelot shook him gently, but there was no reply. Arthur's eyes widened while Uther stuttered, unable to speak, too shocked and fearful to speak.

Morgause laughed, believing she was triumphant, her chuckles echoing through the halls, filled with darkness and spite. What Morgana's half-sister did not see or notice, however, was the most powerful warlock ever rising to his feet slowly behind her. Arthur's mouth dropped open and Uther shook in terror. Merlin grabbed Excalibur from where the sword was slung on the ground, swinging it around in his grip, before growling:

"You never really did find out what happened to Nimueh, did you?"

Morgause froze, before turning around slowly, frowning. "What?"

"You never knew how Nimueh died." Merlin murmured, his tone low and dangerous.

Morgause cocked her head, still frowning. "No. No I did not."

"News of her death sought you, weeks after she told you that she had a new target for you." Merlin snarled. "Oh yes, I know all about that, Morgause. Nimueh wished to see me dead, my head at her feet as she grew tired of how I continuously stopped her attempts on Arthur's and Uther's lives. She asked you, the best assassin Priestess in the land, to track me down and murder me. You refused."

Morgause's eyes widened. "And then only months later did our paths cross. I came to Camelot to challenge Arthur and there you were, always behind him, always by his side."

"Exactly." Merlin's face split into a terrifying smile. "Have you realised yet?"

Morgause looked horrified. "You killed Nimueh." She gasped.

"Indeed." Merlin agreed, power radiating from his body. "I killed the High Priestess of Death, at the Isle of the Blessed, to save my mother, Gaius, and my Prince. Do not think you can defeat me, Morgause."

Morgause flailed slightly then, in fear of her life. "I'll kill them all! If you lay a finger upon me, I swear I will not stop until your precious Arthur is dead!"

Morgana added, "I will avenge my sister and will not rest until Arthur's body is at my feet."

"Oh, big mistake. Because you just threatened Prince Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King. And I'm prepared to protect him with my life or die at his side. I am destined to help him rebuild Albion, to save the land, to bring magic back into the earth and teach those the ways of the Old Religion. And you, Morgana Le Fay and Morgause Le Fay, are standing in my way."

A bolt of lightning snapped down from the ceiling, from the sky, striking the floor a footstep away from the two sorceresses. Morgana and Morgause stepped back in fear, eyes wide, crying out. Merlin let out another dragon-like snarl as his eyes flashed gold again and another bolt of lightning struck downwards towards the witches.

"Leave, NOW." Emrys roared.

Morgana and Morgause clutched each other, terrified. As Morgause began to speak, a whirlwind surrounded them and they vanished from view; when the wind died down, it was obvious that they had gone.

The guards released the knights and Gaius, as well as Arthur and Uther, sprinting for the doors, running for their lives. Leon and Gwaine hurried after them, looking out in the corridor.

Leon rushed back in. "The sorcerers, Sire! They are retreating!"

Uther staggered to his feet at the same moment that Merlin collapsed, unconscious, breathing heavily and convulsing. Lancelot and Gaius knelt beside him, quickly checking him over, while Arthur helped his father stay steady.

Arthur quickly ordered Leon: "Get the knights chasing them, driving them out of our lands. Quickly! And get all the prisoners out of the dungeons!" Gwen was hovering on his mind, and since the dungeons was where she was, she should be released first. Leon nodded once, rushing off.

Gaius was shaking with relief. "Well done, my boy. Well done. You saved us all, Merlin." He whispered to his ward.

Arthur looked around, helpless, before running to collapse beside his manservant. "Is he… is he alright?" he asked quietly.

Gaius nodded. "Yes, he will eventually be fine. His body and soul are exhausted, as is his magic. He will need rest."

Uther stared at them all, his gaze finally settling on the sorcerer. _His _sorcerer. The man who had continuously saved his life, for no reward or recognition. The man who had been born with magic, with no choice.

There was only one thing he could do… He strode up and reached down, heaving the young warlock into his arms, telling them, "Prepare the chambers next to my son's."

Sir Percival nodded and rushed from the room while Uther began to carry Merlin up the stairways, with Arthur and the others traipsing behind him, opening doors when need be. Finally, when they reached a set of royal chambers a corridor away from Arthur's, they entered and Uther gently set the shivering, unconscious warlock onto the bed, while Gwaine lit candles and Elyan threw blankets over Merlin.

Uther collapsed down into a chair next to the desk, staring at this sorcerer, unable to tear his gaze away from the man who had been condemned to death from birth, who had broken the law to save his life every single day, when his very existence was against the King's policies.

"How long until he is fit?" he asked the physician, as Gaius gave Merlin a vial of potion to help with the pain and stop the spasms.

"It depends, Sire." Gaius told him gravely. "As the magic of the land is restored, Merlin will recover. However, the restoration of Camelot's core magic may be a slow process. Merlin may be downed for days, maybe weeks at the most."

At that moment, Gwen rushed in, flustered; her hair was uncombed and messy, her dress was tattered and she looked tired. She had been in the dungeons after all. She had run into Leon when she had been released and the knight had immediately directed her to the Prince and Merlin.

"What happened?" Gwen asked, gasping for breath. "What happened to Merlin?" she cried out, seeing the servant's body lying on the bed.

Arthur hugged her tightly to his chest, ignoring the disapproving glances from his father and some of the knights. He was just relieved that she was safe from harm and they had been once again reunited. "Don't worry, he's fine. He saved us all, Gwen, from Morgause and Morgana."

She looked shocked. "They're… gone? But how?"

Gwaine whipped around, grinning. "Merlin's a sorcerer!"

Gwen gasped. "What?"

Gwaine nodded seriously. "I know, right? But the only thing I really want to know at the moment is… can he turn water into ale?"

Elyan and Percival both shoved the knight playfully and Gwaine winked at Gwen before returning to the line of which his comrades had formed near the door. Arthur was now frowning at Excalibur, having taken it from his servant's hand when he was being carried up into the chambers, while Uther was once again… staring at Merlin.

Uther frowned. "Gaius."

"Yes, Sire?"

"You knew." Uther looked up at him, confused. "You knew that this man was a sorcerer and you didn't tell me. You harboured a sorcerer right under my nose."

Gaius nodded, somewhat cold. "Indeed I did, my Lord. I did so out of loyalty to Merlin. Just a few seconds after I met him, three years ago, he saved my life. I swore to him that I would not tell anybody of his magic. He was terrified and scared; the first thing he saw when he walked through Camelot's gates was a young man, the same age as him, being burnt at the stake for having magic."

Uther frowned at the floor, before turning back to the knights. "Did any of you know of this man's abilities?" he asked in a low voice.

The knights looked at each other before Lancelot slowly raised his hand, grimacing.

"Lancelot." Arthur sounded surprised. "You knew of Merlin's magic? Since when?"

"The first time I met him, Sire." Lancelot explained. "We were attacked by the Griffin, and he tried to help me become a knight. It was not I who defeated the Griffin." Lancelot looked guiltily at his best friend. "It was Merlin. I confronted him about his magic before leaving. I practically backed him into a corner and forced a confession. He was so frightened… I swore that I would not tell anybody, on my life."

Uther gazed at them all. "You all seem to be mentioning one thing in particular." He said, before turning back to stare at the now sleeping soundly warlock. "You've all said about how terrified and scared he was."

"Well, he was." Lancelot frowned. "What does that have anything to do with it?"

"It has everything to do with it." Arthur butted in, walking forwards, arms crossed. "His fear for his life stopped him telling me, and by not telling me, he put his life in danger every time he followed me on one of those _stupid _quests." It was obvious Arthur was getting angry by the way that he was gritting his teeth, and the way he chucked Excalibur away into the corner of the room furiously.

"Come on." Gwen intercepted before a fight could break out. "Let's leave Merlin to sleep, and we can talk about this later. I hardly think arguing about fear and magic is going to help Merlin recover, is it?"

Gaius nodded in agreement. "That is right, Guinevere. We should leave Merlin to rest."

"We can't leave him here alone." Arthur protested. Everybody raised their eyebrows; was he saying that even while unconscious Merlin was a threat. "I mean, he's not protected. What if Morgana or Morgause come back, to try and kill him?" Ah, now there was the reason.

Uther stood, nodded fiercely. "Yes, Arthur is right. Somebody will always be in this room with Merlin. We'll all take shifts everyday, an hour each. Not for one second will the sorcerer be alone."

Lancelot raised his hand. "I'll start off."

"Good." Arthur nodded in approval. "And… Father, do the Council need to know of this?"

Uther turned to Arthur, raising an eyebrow. "Good point, Arthur. None of you are to mention this is anybody at all; none of the Council, none of the lords. This is _strictly _confidential. Tell anybody, any of you, and I'll have you hung."

With that, the King strode from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Gwaine exhaled out, snorting. "Hey, he needs to loosen up. Think I should invite him to the tavern?"

"_Gwaine!" _

"What?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Now in this chapter Uther may seem a little OOC but that's because I'm just wanting to try him out as a NICE PERSON towards a magic user.**

Merlin's eyelids fluttered groggily and he turned weakly under the covers with a quiet groan. His body ached all over and he felt like his heart had just been yanked out of his chest, his head pounded by one of Arthur's shields. Blinking, he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning." Greeted a voice.

Merlin leapt back in bed in alarm and fear, trying to make a break for it, away from Uther, but only managed to get a heavy bump on the head, making his headache worse by a considerable amount.

King Uther was sitting calmly at the desk in the middle of the royal chambers, currently writing a report on the incident with Morgana and Morgause; it was already several pieces of parchment long, and he was nowhere near finishing.

Merlin glanced around fearfully. "What's going on? Why am I –" He closed his eyes. "Oh, right, I get it now. I'm dead, aren't I?"

Uther chuckled at that, not bothering to glance up. "No, boy, you are very much alive." He assured the young warlock with a smile.

Merlin stared at him, confused. "But… that's not possible."

"Why ever not?" Uther asked innocently.

"Because…" Merlin shook his head, trying to clear it. "Because you're… you're Uther!" He waved a hand at the King.

"Yes, indeed. I am Uther." Uther agreed.

"And I have magic!" Merlin reminded him, frowning.

"Yes, you do indeed have magic."

"Those two together do not make a very good combination." Merlin insisted.

Uther finally looked up from his work, sighing, his expression one of regret and pity. Which only confused Merlin more; where was the fear, the screaming and the accusations? This was a totally new Uther he was seeing before him. Unless he was, of course, dead. But he wasn't. He wasn't dead.

"Sorry, but I really am very, very confused." Merlin stated, bewildered.

Uther looked at him them. Really, _really _looked. It was enough that Merlin just wanted to bolt. So he did just that. He jumped out of the bed and quickly made for the door, though not as quickly as he must have thought, before as he tried to yank it open, Uther slammed it shut again with a fierce scowl.

The King grabbed him by the shoulders and Merlin knew this would be the end. But instead of a sword impaling his chest, Uther dragged him back into the room and shoved him back into the bed.

"Gaius will have my head when if he realises that you got up." Uther growled. "So _stay put!_"

Merlin scrunched up his eyes. "Okay, if you're going to kill me, do it now."

Uther blinked. "Why would I kill you?"

"Because you're Uther, and that's what you do?"

Uther ran a hand through his remaining hair. "Is that really what people think of me, these days?" he muttered, frowning, before returning to his desk. "No, I'm not killing you, boy."

"Thank god." Merlin sighed.

"Yet." Uther added on.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Oh yay, brilliant."

Uther once again began working on his report, muttering in irritation about annoying, pestering Council members, stabbing his quill into the ink jar before beginning to scribble again. The young warlock on the bed stared at him in utter mystification and perplexity. Well what the hell was he meant to do now? Just sit here? Lie in this bed? And what the hell was Uther doing in these chambers with him anyway.

"Umm, excuse me, Sire?" Merlin started awkwardly.

Uther looked up. "Hmm?"

"Not trying to sound rude, or anything…" he began nervously. "But… uh… what are you actually doing here?"

Uther spread his arms out. "It's my shift."

"Your… shift?"

"Yes, my shift." Uther confirmed. "For the past six days, a group of trusted men and I have been keeping watch over you. Not for one seconds, for the last week, have you been alone in these chambers."

"_Six days?" _Merlin said disbelievingly.

Uther nodded, returning to his work. "Yes, Arthur has been terribly worried about you." He said with utter confidence. Like he was used to being in a room with a sorcerer. "It's his shift next, so if you want to avoid some embarrassment… I would fall asleep again now." He advised.

Merlin blinked. "What?"

"Or I can knock you out, if you like." Uther offered.

"Er, no, thanks…" Merlin said, pulling a face.

Uther began scribbling on his parchment again, ignoring the staring, bemused warlock. So Arthur was _worried _about him? Not wanting to kill him, or impale him on a stick, or anything like that? Arthur was actually concerned about him? Well, that was a little hard to believe. And he'd been unconscious for _six days_? How long did it take for someone's magic 'tank' to refill then? The magic of the earth had been drawn from him, Merlin knew that. Was that why he'd been unaware for so long?

"Sire…" Merlin started uncertainly. "Why are you… being so… _nice _to me?"

"Because, Merlin, it has come to my attention that you are no ordinary sorcerer and that you wish to serve and protect Camelot and the throne." Uther didn't gaze up this time. "You were born with magic and therefore had no choice in the matter, and you have never used your magic to harm anybody in Camelot in anyway. The only people you have harmed were attempting to end Arthur's or my life and you only harmed them because you were stopping them."

"How on earth do you know all that?" Merlin spluttered.

Uther shrugged. "I listened to Gaius, for once. As well as Morgana, and Morgause, when they were taunting me."

"Right." Merlin said uncomfortably.

"As I seem to remember, Morgause said you were _my _sorcerer." Uther's lips turned up a bit at that in a smile. "However, both I and Arthur know you would disagree with that."

Merlin grimaced. "But Arthur's always saying that I belong to him…"

"Well, as you usually put it, Arthur is a _prat_." Uther chuckled.

Silence fell once again. Merlin could not scarcely believe what he was seeing and hearing. This was a completely new Uther. An Uther that did not shrink away in fear of magic, an Uther that was not shouting for a pyre, bloodthirsty for the death of sorcerers. This Uther was… _nice._

"Do you want any help with that?" Merlin asked calmly and quietly.

Uther glanced up, frowning. "I beg your pardon?"

"Would you like help? With the report?" Merlin repeated, slowly.

Uther shook his head, befuddled. "What…?"

"Well, if you're not going to tell the Council about my magic, I might as well know my cover story." Merlin told him. "After all… you're not telling them… right?" he said the last sentence hopefully.

Uther stared for a moment, before sighing. "Come and help me with this report then."

"You're not telling the Council?" Merlin asked hopefully.

"Not _yet_." Uther emphasized.

Merlin nodded, climbing out of the bed and grabbing a chair. "How long do we have until Arthur gets here?"

Uther smiled at him. "Want me to knock you out before?"

"Yes please."

* * *

"Arthur, calm down!" Gwen told the Prince for what seemed the one hundredth time.

"But what if he doesn't wake up?" Arthur repeated worriedly once again. "What if I never get to tell Merlin how sorry I am so making him suffer so much? What happens if I don't get to thank him for all those times he saved me? What if –"

"Arthur." Gwen interrupted.

Arthur winced. "Shut up?"

"You got it." Gwen agreed with a smile. "Now don't worry. Merlin will be fine. I promise, okay?"

A bell rung, signalling that it was noon. Arthur stood up, inhaling deeply. Time for his shift with Gwen. The couple left Gwen's house hand in hand, but they quickly let go once they entered the busier parts of the town. The castle was even busier, as servants were preparing for the feast tonight.

Gwaine and Percival were once again stealing from the kitchen and this time they had roped Elyan in as well, it seemed; as they strolled past the open kitchen doors, they caught a glance of Percival with a fishing line and hook, while a grinning serving girl washing some plates hooked a freshly cooked chicken onto the line and the knights hauled it up eagerly, nodding with thanks. Gwaine gave Arthur and Gwen a thumbs up as they walked past and Arthur chuckled quietly, when Gwen blew her irritated brother a kiss.

It was slightly chaotic in the Council chambers when they walked past; it seemed that a few lords were yelling for more explanations at Leon, who was, at the rat he was banging his head on the table, going to have a lot of firewood for his chambers that night.

"If Merlin's awake, do you think that he'll be able to come to the feast?" Arthur asked, to try and lighten up his mood.

"You'll have to ask Gaius." Gwen reminded him. "After all… was it two days ago that Merlin exploded that vase in his sleep?"

"Three." Arthur corrected. "And as I can remember, it was definitely a wine jug."

"Ah, yes." Gwen agreed, smiling warmly. "How long did you have to scrub your shirt to get the stains out?"

"Several hours at the least." Arthur laughed.

Gwen giggled, saying cheekily, "Lancelot told me that Merlin once got wine spilt on your favourite shirt. Somebody bumped into him… and happened to be carrying a wine jug. Merlin was able to use magic to clean it within a second."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Lancelot told you that?"

"Hey, this time, he insisted it was true." Gwen told him, grinning.

"Yes." Arthur strode on. "Last time he insisted it was true, he told us that a sparkly pink unicorn was dancing in Gwaine's chambers."

"Oh, stop being such a…" Gwen hesitated, searching for the right word. "A clotpole."

Arthur laughed at that. "Stealing Merlin's jokes now, are we?"

"And a dollophead." Gwen added quickly with a smile.

"That one is actually mine." Arthur stated.

"No, no, no…" Gwen smiled. "Merlin told me that yours was something like… what was it… oh yes… a girl's petticoat."

"Oh look, we're here." Arthur said smoothly, ignoring Gwen's last comment, making her sigh and roll her eyes.

They had in fact reached Merlin's new chambers and were now a few steps away from the door. Arthur pressed his ear onto the door and listened for a few seconds. There were people conversing inside; everything inside Arthur told him that it was Merlin and his father. Opening the door, both he and Gwen peeked in.

"Damn it." Merlin sighed as soon as he saw them. He turned to Uther hopefully. "Any chance you could still knock me out?"

Uther laughed. "Sorry, but I'm sure my son wouldn't like that."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Thank you, my lord, for condemning me to a painful hour of interrogation, extreme mothering and endless petty pratheadedness."

"A suitable sentence, I should think." Uther chortled.

Arthur ran into the room, wrapping his arms around his manservant and for the first time ever, he hugged Merlin. Merlin laughed and hugged him back and got even more squished when Gwen rushed up and threw her arms around both of them in relief. The King packed up his parchment and work and then hastily made an exit, leaving the three friends alone.

"Oh thank god." Arthur breathed. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"Nah, it takes more than two vengeful and extremely annoying High Priestesses to keep me from protecting your royal arse." Merlin laughed. "Don't worry, you haven't lost your protector."

"I wasn't worried about losing my protector." Arthur told him with a grin. "I was worried about losing my best friend."

"Aw. You're going all soft on me now, Arthur." Merlin teased him with a nudge.

"I'm just relieved that my armour will be cleaned again." Arthur mocked him. "I mean, look at the state of it… rusty and scratched…"

"Yeah, I care hell of a lot about that armour." Merlin gave a genuine smile, turning to Gwen. "Thanks for looking after him for me, Gwen."

"Well…" Gwen inhaled. "You did most of that."

"No, I mean, while I was unconscious." Merlin explained.

"No, I really mean it, you looked after him even when you were unconscious." Gwen insisted.

"What are you talking about?" Merlin asked cluelessly.

Arthur face palmed. "You're going to tell him, aren't you?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "He deserves to know, Arthur."

"Know what?" Merlin looked between the two of them.

Gwen shot a look at Arthur before facing Merlin with a large smile. "Well… let's start off with Day One. Arthur was shouting about how he was going to put Morgana and Morgauses' heads on sticks and place them in his chambers to chuck goblets at for target practice. Then suddenly he was swept of his feet and he fell to the ground. And Arthur said he heard you giving him a scolding in his head."

"It was not a scolding!" Arthur protested.

"Shut up, Arthur, so Gwen can tell me." Merlin told him.

"On Day Two, Arthur was forced to leave on a patrol. A bird of prey followed him around the forest and Arthur just thought it was stalking some prey… until he found out that the bird was in fact…"

"…A merlin." Merlin sighed. A bird of prey that he was named after following Arthur around? That sounded a lot like his magic.

"Day Three, Arthur once again raging on about revenge, and a wine jug exploded behind him, staining his shirt with alcohol. He was forced for over five hours to scrub at it to get the stain out. Day Four. This time, Arthur was starting to write his report on Morgause's attack… he went to get a headache cure from Gaius, when he came back, he found his report finished and the desk tidied up. Day Five? Well… we were just sitting in here, when Arthur said he was cold. He went to start the fire and _bam. _Flames exploded in the hearth a moment after he said the word 'fire'."

Merlin sighed. "Sounds like me."

"It was you." Arthur growled, now looking embarrassed.

"How do you know?" Merlin questioned him, frowning.

Gwen burst into laughter. "This morning… Oh, go on, Arthur, tell him what happened this morning."

"No." Arthur said stubbornly.

Gwen giggled. "Okay… so he was checking up on you… and saying what a useless servant you were… and his trousers were yanked down."

Merlin stared. "Like… actually –"

"Actually yanked down, with magic." Gwen repeated.

Merlin exploded into a fit of laughter, joined by Gwen seconds later, while Arthur sulked in the corner. Once the laughter died down and it seemed Gwen and Merlin had become tired of teasing him, Arthur called for some food to be brought up, since Merlin was starving.

Merlin shot them both looks. "So… you're both okay with it?"

"Okay with what, clotpole?" Arthur asked casually, setting the table.

"Okay with my magic." Merlin mumbled nervously.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Merlin, is this the face of somebody who would hate you for being born with magic?"

"Well, it depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends of what you're thinking, or feeling."

Arthur sighed. "Yes, Merlin, I'm fine with your magic. Maybe a bit annoyed that you didn't feel you could tell me you are the most powerful warlock ever, an immortal druid god called Emrys, the last Dragon Lord and the Lord of All Magic, but I'm generally fine with it all."

"As am I." Gwen added on as a reassurance. "It was obvious that you were terrified of being killed, so you didn't tell anybody, but Arthur and I were just a bit disappointed that you didn't trust us."

"I trusted you!" Merlin protested.

"Yes, but not enough to tell us." Gwen reminded him subtly. "We understand, so there's no need to be concerned about it."

"The knights are a bit annoyed though." Arthur added.

Gwen shot him a look, when Merlin expression turned from reassured to horrified and alarmed. Arthur immediately regretted what he said when Merlin put his face in his hands and began to hyperventilate.

"No, no, no!" Arthur tried to say. "Not like that, Merlin, never like that!"

"Gwaine just said that you owed him a trip to the tavern, that's all!" Gwen told the warlock quickly.

Merlin calmed down a bit, so he could answer, "Oh… well… that should be fine then…"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Merlin, did you not hear what I just said? A _trip to the tavern _with _Gwaine_."

"Yeah, I know."

"You'll end up spending three years of your wages on him in only a few hours!" Gwen protested.

Merlin smiled slyly. "No I won't."

"Okay, what is it?" Arthur asked, eyes narrowing.

"I've recently learnt a spell that can turn water into ale…"

Arthur cursed. "Oh DAMN IT!"

Gwen couldn't stop laughing at Arthur's outburst, while Merlin looked bemused. Pointedly ignoring Gwen, Arthur ushered him back into the bed, mumbling about orders of rest from Gaius.

Settling back in the pillows, Merlin frowned. "You know, something's been bothering me since the... confrontation." he started.

"What's that?" Gwen asked curiously.

Merlin sighed, shaking his head, immediately regretting asking. "No, it's fine, it doesn't matter..."

"_Mer_lin." Arthur began, his tone low and warning.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you!" Merlin agreed quickly, not really fancying ending up getting pounded by Arthur. "It's just... I never found out how Morgana and Morgause found out about me being Emrys."

"Is you being Emrys important?"

Merlin shot Arthur a look. "Arthur, if I wasn't Emrys, you would have been killed off a long, _long _time ago. Yes, it's bloody important!"

"We'll find out." Gwen reassured him.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Sir Percival sprinted it, panting. "Arthur! Arthur - you - I - Arthur you have to do something!" he insisted, gasping.

Arthur was on his feet instantly, drawing Excalibur while Gwen jumped up and was forced to try and keep Merlin pinned to the bed as the warlock tried to leap out after Arthur, eyes wide with curiosity and excitement.

"What is it?" Arthur demanded.

Percival braced his hands on his knees, breathing heavily, eyes wide with fear. "It's - Arthur, it's your father! There's a girl - a druid girl - she's only about six years old! A bounty hunter brought her in and Arthur... Arthur, please, you have to do something! The King's going to -" Percival cut off. "Oh, hey Merlin! Finally awake?"

"Percival!" Arthur snapped. "Back to the matter at hand, PLEASE!"

"Fine! The little girl - the King's going to - Arthur, Uther has sentenced the girl to death! But the worst part of it... Arthur, this little girl... she's Sir Kay's daughter."

Merlin finally was able to get off the bed, fighting Gwen off, stepping forward. "Let me help." he said insistantly. Boldly. Confidently. "I can pursuade Uther."

"Merlin, this isn't a good i-"

Merlin turned to Arthur, tears shining in his eyes. "Do you know why Uther suddenly likes me?" he said coolly. "Do you? I figured it out." He took a deep breath. "The only reason he's spared me is because of my blood."

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "Your... blood?"

"Yes." Merlin replied back, eyes pleading. "I think I can make him listen."

"Merlin... why would Uther litsen to you?" Percival asked hopelessly.

Merlin inhaled, closing his eyes, embracing the past. "Because... my father, Balinor, was Uther's best friend. Best friend, as in, Arthur Merlin close."

"Pretty close then." Gwen piped up.

Merlin nodded. "Yes. When Uther looks at me... he sees Balinor. That's the only reason he hasn't killed me yet." he said the last bit like it was casual, like dying because of magic was the most natural thing in the world. "When I was helping him with his report, he brushed my hand. I saw a vision. It was his thoughts. All he could see in me was Balinor, and nobody else. There was even a point, in one of our conversations, when I thought he was going to call me by my father's name."

Merlin turned towards the door, stubbornly. "That's why he'll listen."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the feedback and support! I'm loving it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Uther may seem strange at the start, but that is because he thinks that MERLIN IS BALINOR!**

Uther was not surprised when 'Balinor' burst into the room, yelling for this to stop, breathing heavily. He had most probably run a mile down from his chambers, and Uther was not shocked at all at that. Balinor glowered at him before his gaze shifted to the absolutely terrified six year old shivering and whimpering on the floor.

"Shh." Balinor whispered to the child, kneeling down beside her and hugging her. "It's okay, don't worry, you're safe now."

Arthur rushed into the room and on seeing 'Balinor' with the child, he hissed, "Merlin!"

A look of confusion crossed Uther's face. "Arthur, what are you talking about? This is Balinor, not somebody called Merlin." He blinked at his best friend, before frowning slightly. Was it just his tiredness, or was Balinor younger and had he cut his hair short?

Lancelot, who was glancing between the two of them, gasped in realisation, eyes widening. "Uther thinks you're -"

"He's tired, Uther." Merlin said smoothly, gathering the child in his arms. "Arthur is merely mistaken." He shot the Prince a look, and Arthur looked pointedly at the ground giving a fake yawn. "If you want me, friend, I will be in my chambers looking after this child."

"Now, Balinor..." Uther started with a little warning smile. "This girl is sentenced for death."

Merlin smiled. Uther was convinced he was Balinor. Lying was easy while Uther was like this. "Oh, well, not anymore it seems." he laughed.

And with that, he left.

* * *

"Uther will have your head later on." Arthur warned his warlock friend, shutting the door to Merlin's new chambers.

The warlock shrugged, seemingly careless on that matter as he gently set the trembling girl on his bed, whispering to her reassuringly before he quickly instructed Percival, who had followed them, to go and fetch Sir Kay and bring the knight to his child.

"He'll thank me later." He told Arthur with a smirk, hugging the girl. He turned to the girl, asking softly, "What's your name?"

"Callista." She murmured to him, obviously still scared for her life.

"Can you please confirm your father is Sir Kay?" Arthur asked gently.

"Y-yes." she stammered.

Merlin embraced her tightly. "Don't worry, Callista, you and your family will be safe now."

Percival returned minutes later tugging an anxious Sir Kay into the room behind him, accompanied by Lancelot and Gwaine. As soon as Kay saw his daughter he cried out in relief, running forwards and hugging Callista to his chest, laughing in relief.

"Thank you so much, Merlin. You saved my Callista's life." Kay breathed, unable to let go of his precious child.

Merlin shook his head. "It was no trouble." he insisted selflessly.

Kay shot him a look. "From what Percival told me, you pretended to be a man called Balinor..."

"My father." Merlin explained quickly. "He was Uther's best friend. Uther sees Balinor in me, so it was quite easy." He clapped his hands together, thinking deeply, before rubbing his chin. "Now, we need to get you and your daughter out of Camelot, and quickly, before Uther realises his mistake and sends out search parties to kill you both."

"There's a druid clan, not far from here." Kay said, looking between Arthur and Merlin eagerly. "Their chieftain is a good friend of mine; Callista's his niece."

Merlin looked surprised. "Iseldir? His clan dwells near the border between Camelot and Cenred's kingdom..." He nodded thoughtfully. "I can get a message to him."

Arthur looked confused. "Wait, are you saying there are druid clans in Camelot?"

"Oh yes, all over the kingdom." Merlin beamed. "They're really quite secretive - Iseldir is the only chieftain who allows his clan to thrive with other non-druids."

"How do you know so much about the druids?" Kay asked, bemused, frowning. "You are not a druid."

"No, I'm not." Merlin confessed. Not wanting to reveal his identity as Emrys, he decided to not say anything more about his connection with the druids, except that he would send Iseldir a message.

Gwaine and Lancelot quickly ushered them from the room, organising that they could stay in their chambers, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone in the room with Percival. Percival glanced between them and, nodding, exited, leaving the warlock alone with the Prince.

"How will you contact this... Is-el-deer?" Arthur asked, mispronouncing the chieftain's name, causing Merlin to roll his eyes.

"_Iseldir _is a very good friend of mine." Merlin explained. "I've already sent for him."

"How?" Arthur looked bewildered.

Merlin tapped the side of his head, grinning. "Ah, well, my Dragon Lord connection with Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon, allows me to contact him through telepathy. I asked him to pass on the message to Iseldir that his brother-in-law and niece need his help."

Arthur breathed out, shaking his head: "You really are a riddle, Merlin." he chuckled, clapping him on his back. "Now... I have to get ready for the feast tonight." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing that you'll be coming?"

Merlin sighed. "If Gaius gives me the go ahead, I imagine you'll be dragging me along."

Arthur smiled brightly. "Correct, Merlin."

* * *

Gaius quickly checked Merlin over, examining his hands and his eyes, when there was a knock on the door. Merlin called them in, and was shocked when he found it was a young boy servant, only around ten years old, who was trembling slightly in fear.

"K-King Uth-ther sent m-me to help y-you ready for the f-f-feast." the boy stammered, obviously scared out of his wits.

"I... didn't send for a servant." Merlin said, turning to Gaius with wide eyes.

Gaius shot him a look, before bowing to Merlin, despite his protests, and he hastily left the room, telling Merlin he was healthy enough to attend the feast. Merlin shuffled awkwardly when the boy servant began sorting his wardrobe and picking out garments for him to wear to the celebration.

"Um... sorry, I didn't ask your name." Merlin started, somewhat uncomfortable.

"I'm R-Ramon, my lord." the servant, Ramon, muttered.

"There's no need for that." Merlin said quickly, grimacing. "Merlin's fine, really."

"Y-Yes, Lord Merlin." Ramon murmured.

Merlin rolled his eyes, trying not to seem rash, but was unable to keep back his comments, "Okay, look, I know you're scared of me, I know you're scared of the nobles, but seriously, you don't need to call me by any titles; I'm not a noble, and I won't punish you if you're late, or if you do anything wrong. You don't need to be afraid of me, I promise."

"Uther said that you h-have m-magic." Ramon breathed, his eyes widening in fear.

Merlin closed his eyes, inhaling. "Look, I'm not evil, okay? I won't perform enchantments on you, and I am never going to hurt Arthur or Uther. I have magic, yes, but that's no reason for you to be scared of me."

"B-but-" Ramon started, protesting, terrified.

Merlin cut him off, with a reassuring smile. "Look, I really don't need a servant." The warlock admitted. "So just… tidy up in here for a while and then head off home."

Ramon seemed a little shocked but nodded and then began cleaning things up, ordering the desk and replacing sheets, while Merlin sighed in relief, heading over to the wardrobe to pick some clothes for the celebration tonight.

The feast celebrated the 'death' of the Great Dragon. Of course, Uther now knew that Kilgharrah was still alive and under the command of Merlin, the last Dragon Lord, but he couldn't just call the feast off. Merlin laughed at the thought of the celebration; if Kilgharrah had heard of the feast, he would have laughed and thought it hilarious.

Merlin quickly picked out some clothes that seemed to have been made especially for him by the royal dress-maker; some dark brown trousers, along with a white under-shirt, a blue shirt and a royal red jacket with the Pendragon dragon stitched onto the front; Arthur had gifted him with a belt that was embroidered with gold, that had a sheath for a sword already attached. Merlin added his blue neckerchief to the pile before dressing and examining himself in a mirror. He made to exit, but Ramon gave a little cough and held up the royal sword that Merlin was now meant to carry around with him everywhere. With a defeated sigh, Merlin grabbed it from him, thanking the servant, making to depart.

Ramon coughed. "Er, my lord? Merlin." He corrected hastily as Merlin shot him a look. He held up a set of chain mail and a Camelot red cape.

Merlin's eyes widened. "Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me…"

"I'm afraid, M-Merlin, that I'm n-not." Ramon said, trying to speak casually.

Gritting his teeth, the warlock allowed his new servant to fit the chain mail onto him. It was so heavy that Merlin felt dizzy with its weight. He grabbed the bedpost for support and Ramon instantly was asking if he needed the physician. Merlin declined and waited until he had calmed down to swing the cape around his shoulders. Wishing Ramon a good evening, he exited his chambers.

He was surprised to find four guards waiting for him outside. He gazed at them all one by one before asking what they were doing. One of them explained that they were meant to escort him; Merlin shrugged and told them to lead the way.

As he entered the Council chambers, set up for the celebrations with a large feasting table, he was surprised to find both Arthur and Uther waiting for him. They stood, smiling.

"Merlin." Uther greeted him.

"Sire." Merlin bowed once. "I'm honoured to-"

"Please, sit." Uther beckoned to the seat on his right. "Am I right to guess this is your first feast?"

"First one not serving." Arthur corrected, with a reassuring glance towards his best friend.

As Merlin took his place at Uther's right, the King and Arthur struck up a conversation about the training of the knights. Uther even suggested that Merlin train a special few in how to fight against magic and magical creatures and from behind him, Arthur was beckoning for Merlin to accept. When the warlock agreed, reassuring it would be no trouble, Uther thanked him.

Courtiers, knights, guards and trusted retainers flocked into the hall and the feast began with another one of Uther's boring speeches. Merlin nearly fell asleep but jolted awake when he heard his name mentioned:

"I, King Uther Pendragon, am placing Merlin Emrys as Prince Arthur's personal Honour Guard, and awarding him as a member of my Personal Court. Prince Arthur is gathering several of our most trusted knights and are appointing them in a royal court that will be known as the Brotherhood of the Round Table, after the great kings of the past."

There was a great round of applause as Merlin was gifted with a ring with the Pendragon crest on it; he was completely shocked and was unable to stop stammering his thanks to both Uther and to Arthur. From across the room, Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan all waved at him (okay, so Gwaine winked) and Merlin also caught sight of Gwen smiling warmly at him. Lancelot however was nowhere to be seen; Merlin quickly remembered that said knight was looking after Callista and Sir Kay.

Arthur and Merlin both rose at the same time to go and speak with some of the Courtiers; they greeted Merlin warmly enough, though some shot him glares, obviously jealous. Merlin was well-known throughout the kingdom to be loyal and kind, and most people knew he had saved the royals' lives many times; he deserved his title.

"Merlin." Arthur hissed through the corner of him mouth as they walked through the crowds to return to their seats. "Merlin, my father no longer thinks you are Balinor."

"I know." Merlin whispered back. "He knows I'm Merlin!" He couldn't stop grinning.

Halfway through the feast, Merlin could hear Kilgharrah laughing inside his head, looking through his eyes and chuckling insanely as he saw the little wooden candles of dragons burning on the table.

_Shut up, Kilgharrah! _He snapped. _For once I'm having a good time at a feast; don't ruin it!_

_I just find it quite amusing how you humans celebrate the death of a noble animal, young warlock. _Kilgharrah told him, before unleashing another laugh. _And I wonder what the people of Camelot would think if they discovered that I am not dead…_

Merlin muttered under his breath, "Annoying, pestering, insane grumpy old lizard."

Uther turned to him. "Pardon?"

"Oh, sorry." Merlin apologised. "Kilgharrah was just remarking at how funny he found this all."

"He has a connection to the Great Dragon as he is a Dragon Lord; they can speak with each other's minds." Arthur explained.

Uther nodded understandingly, clapping Merlin on the shoulder before remarking, "Merlin, you've hardly touched your wine. Is everything to your satisfaction?"

"It's lovely." Merlin promised him. "I just… I found out in the past that alcohol and my magic do not really mix." He admitted in a hushed tone, leaning in towards the King and the Prince with an apologetic grin.

Uther unleashed a large grin. "Ah, yes; I remember when your father had the same problem." His grin widened. "Let me guess… dancing forks and flying mead?"

"Add extreme drunkenness, exploding candles and floating chairs and you've pretty much got it." Merlin confessed with a laugh.

Arthur looked at Merlin closely, smiling. "So _that's_ why you never have any alcohol…"

"If you tell Gwaine what happens and he kidnaps me and takes me to the tavern," Merlin said in a teasing, warning voice, but his eyes shining with amusement, "Then the next morning you'll find that you have donkey ears."

Arthur's face reddened and both Uther and Merlin laughed. Everybody seemed to be enjoying the feast, and in the corner there were enactments of the Great Dragon's 'death', the best actor in the land playing Arthur, while more actors pretended to be knights and Merlin.

Uther turned to Merlin seriously. "Merlin, I feel I must apologise for earlier today." He said, in a low voice. "I remember that I mistook you for your father when you tried to stop me from hurting a druid child. May I ask, where is the druid girl now?"

Merlin was careful with his answer by just saying the word, "Safe."

Uther nodded wisely. "I see you have inherited your father's caution with words. Do not worry, Merlin, I have decided that the girl will not be executed. I just wondered where she will be going for her safety."

Merlin cocked his head, deciding Uther was telling the truth. "I'm sending her to a druid clan to one of her relatives." He told the King carefully. "I know their leader well; he is a good man, and will take care of the girl."

"I'm glad to hear it."

As the end of the feast drew neigh, both Arthur and Merlin excused themselves and, together, made their way through the castle to their chambers. Arthur made conversation by telling Merlin that he could get Merlin a new sword that would be weighted to balance in his hand and that he wanted the warlock to attend his training session tomorrow.

"I'm not sure Gaius will let me-" Merlin started, trying to think of any excuse.

"My father has organised it especially so you can teach him, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Percival, Lancelot and I to fight against magic." Arthur crossed his arms. "So don't try and get out of this one."

Merlin groaned. "_Arth_ur."

"_Mer_lin."

"Look, I'm actually thinking for you, this time." Merlin insisted. "I mean, all the knights will think you unworthy when I throw you on your backside and completely show you up."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Oh, it's on. Tomorrow, training field, high noon."

Merlin sighed dejectedly before retiring to his chambers. His blankets were already turned back and he was happy to discover that Ramon had taken his advice and gone home for the night. Changing quickly into his night-clothes, he climbed into bed. With a wave of his hand, all the candles blew out at once, and silence fell as the young warlock drifted into a deep sleep…

…_You will pay, Merlin. You will feel my wrath. The King will die. Arthur will die. YOU WILL DIE!..._

Merlin awoke will a jolt from his violent dream, sweating.

"Arthur." He croaked quietly, before yelling louder, "Arthur!"

It only took the Prince a few minutes to burst into Merlin's chambers, eyes half-closed with sleep as he staggered around, still half-asleep, it seemed.

"Waz goin' on?" he demanded groggily, before seeing Merlin trembling in his bed, looking absolutely terrified as he sobbed. "Merlin? What's the matter?" he jumped over the pile of royal clothes dumped on the ground to hug his friend while he cried quietly. It was obvious the warlock was horrified. "Don't worry, Merlin, it was just a dream, okay? Just a nightmare. It wasn't real."

"But it was so real, Arthur." Merlin whispered. "It was so horrible, Arthur, it couldn't have possibly been a nightmare. It was real… it felt so _real_." He broke down in sobs, curling up and shaking, crying uncontrollably.

"Do you think it could have been a vision?" Arthur asked, alarmed. "A vision of the future? A vision of something to come?"

Merlin turned to his best friend, eyes filled with tears and fear. "Arthur… it's Morgana and Morgause. They're going to try and kill me."

"Don't worry." Arthur promised him immediately. "I won't let that happen. You know I won't. You are not going to die, Merlin, not at Morgana or Morgause's hand."

Merlin looked at him, eyes wide. "Morgana and Morgause aren't going to kill me. Uther is."

**DUH DUH DUH.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**I LIKE SUGGESTIONS!**

**VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR THOSE FOR REVIEW!**

**WHO WOULD LIKE A MAGIC TRAINING SESSION WITH UTHER, ARTHUR, THE KNIGHTS, AND MERLIN?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Try taking deep breaths." Arthur advised his warlock friend as they walked down towards the training fields together.

Merlin's nightmare had been taken seriously. Arthur now had knights follow Merlin everywhere. Nobody except Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot knew about the visions, as well as of course Arthur and Merlin. They had decided not to tell Uther. Well... Merlin had begged Arthur not to and threatened to turn him into a toad. So Arthur kinda had to.

Right now, Merlin was hyperventilating. He was now utterly terrified of Uther, and wouldn't stay in a room alone with the King, in fear of his life. Their magic training session was set, and Merlin could not avoid it; he was going to just have to try and cope with the King. "I... I don't think I can do this, Arthur." he whispered.

"You'll be fine." Arthur reassured him. "You've still got me."

"How exactly is that meant to make me feel better?" Merlin asked in a teasing tone.

Arthur smiled, punching him jokingly in the arm. "See?" Arthur said to him softly. "I cheer you up, right?"

"Only because you're a complete dollophead." Merlin countered, but with a weak grin. He couldn't deny that the Prince cheered him up.

"And you're a girl's petticoat." Arthur answered back with a wide smile.

"Who's your new manservant then?" Merlin asked curiously.

Arthur smirked. "His name is Ethan and he's a complete bootlicker. I much preferred you."

"Aw, thanks, prat." Merlin said, but turning his attention back to the field that had appeared in his line of sight. He stopped, hesitating.

Arthur halted but clapped him on the shoulder reassuringly. "I'm here, you'll be fine."

They reached the training field. Athur joined the line of knights that had already formed, prepared for this session. The swords were hanging from their hands. Merlin looked across the line. Percival. Lancelot. Gwaine. Leon. Elyan. Arthur. And... he forced himself not to wince. Uther. They stood silently. Waiting for instructions. Merlin took a deep breath and tried to remember the session he had planned this morning with Gaius, Gwen and Arthur.

"Right." he started, shaking the tremor from his voice and clapping his hands together. "Let's get started. To begin with, you won't need swords."

The knights glanced at each other, confused.

"I'll be testing your agility." Merlin explained. "You'll be dodging spells. Easy ones, mind, I'll go easy on you for this first session."

Gwaine scoffed. "Merlin, please. We are perfectly capable of taking on _you_."

Merlin raised his eyebrows and pointed his hand at a tree stump. Whispering one word, his eyes flashed gold and the tree stump exploded into splinters, flying up around them. Gwaine stared, falling silent. Everybody gazed at him in awe. The warlock tried to ignore Uther's slightly curious gaze and once again instructed them to put away their swords. They did.

"Right! Let's get started!" Merlin smiled. "Everybody ready?"

"We were born ready." Leon said, making Merlin's grin widen.

"Okay... and... GO!" Merlin shouted.

The knights scattered.

"_Forebærne!"_

He directed a completely massive fireball towards Elyan, who dived out of the way, landing on his chest with a puff. He looked up at Merlin, now terrified, lying on his back in surrender.

"_ástríce!"_

He immediately sent both Leon flying, but cushioned his landing. It still seemed to hurt, because the older knight grimaced, holding his hands up as he lay on his back in defeat.

"_Fríese!"_

Gwaine froze in his tracks as he tried to sprint away, one leg off the ground and his mouth open in a yell, as he fell sideways, paralysed.

"_Bescúfan!"_

An invisible force struck Arthur and hurled him to the ground, keeping him flat on his front. Merlin couldn't see his expression, but knew it was one of complete awe and respect.

"_Sweofet!"_

Percival's eyes rolled back into his head and he hit the ground, snoring loudly, sent into a deep sleep.

And that... left... Uther.

The King stood there. Just stood in front of Merlin, his mouth open. Merlin shuffled awkwardly. He knew the King expected him to attack him, through a fireball or something, but he couldn't. He couldn't attack the King! Merlin looked at the ground before muttering all the counter spells. The knights on the ground surrounding him staggered to their feet, heading back towards the warlock.

"Remind me never to make you angry, mate." Gwaine told him, his eyes wide.

"Morgause and Morgana certainly weren't kidding when they said you're the most powerful warlock ever." Elyan laughed, shaking his head in disbelief and awe.

"Hey, where's Percival?" Leon asked, looking around. He spotted the knight curled up on the ground.

Merlin quickly reassured them, "Don't worry, he's just asleep."

"That was... _very impressive_, Merlin." Arthur informed him, nodding. "So I assume that's what you've been doing while hiding behind bushes and trees while we fight bandits to the death?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Merlin smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not such a coward then." Elyan grinned at him.

Merlin nodded. "Nope."

Uther stalked towards them. The knights parted, bowing awkwardly. It seemed Uther was... angry. Why was he angry? Merlin was confused. He hadn't hurt anybody. Okay, so maybe they'd all have a few bruises later, but no major injuries, right?

"Why didn't you hit me?" Uther demanded.

Merlin blinked. "I'm... sorry?" He shook his head, confused.

"I was open. You could have taken me down. Why didn't you?" Uther asked, furious.

"I... didn't want to hurt you, Sire." Merlin mumbled, staring at the ground, terrified out of his mind. Oh god oh god oh god. _Arthur, help me! _he pleaded, sending the message through his mind to the Prince.

Arthur stepped forwards, instantly saying, "It was me, Father. I asked Merlin not to go so rough on you."

"And why would you do that?" Uther said, rounding on his son.

Arthur's eyes went wide as he tried to find an excuse of some kind. "Because..." he stammered... "Er, because... Because Merlin wants to give you private lessons!"

"_WHAT?" _Both Merlin and Uther yelled at the same time.

"Yes, private lessons! So you can resist magic! Yes, that's why! He planned it to be later on today, this evening actually!" The lies were pouring out of Arthur's mouth easily. "Merlin needs you in good shape for tonight, and he told me about it, so I told him not to pound you too hard now!"

Uther turned to Merlin. "Is that true?"

Merlin gulped. "Er... yes?"

"What about you, Arthur?" Uther said, turning back to his son.

"My first lesson is tomorrow." Another lie.

Merlin could not stop glaring at Arthur after that. Uther looked suspiciously between the warlock and the Prince and Merlin was forced to give a convincing smile before directing another glower at Arthur. Uther nodded once at them both before swinging his sword around, sheathing it, and stalking off back towards the citadel, calling back to Merlin that they would meet in the Council chambers as soon as the sun had set and moon had risen. His servant leapt up and hurried after him, leaving Ramon and Arthur's new servant, Ethan, standing on the corner of the field, silently sharing looks.

Merlin rounded on Arthur, eyes wide. "Seriously?" he said disbelievingly. "Arthur, please tell me you're joking."

"So you were lying?" Leon guessed.

"Yes, he was bloody well lying!" Merlin snapped. "Arthur, I can't do this..." his tone turned pleading.

Arthur grimaced. "I'm sorry, Merlin, you're going to have to..."

"No. Please, no." Merlin shook his head, backing up, his hands shaking.

Gwaine looked bemusedly between them all. "What's the problem?" he questioned them. "Hey, is there any chance I can get some of this resistance training stuff."

Merlin threw his arms in the air, shouting, "It doesn't exist, Gwaine! There is no training! At least, not that I know of! Arthur MADE IT UP!" he yelled the last three words out of anger, stamping down his magic inside of him.

Leon gently took Merlin's shoulder, saying, "Calm." softly.

"Why would you do that, Arthur? What are you two keeping from us?" Elyan asked, now even more confused. "Merlin, look, you don't have to keep secrets from us anymore. What's up with you and the King?"

"Yeah, you've been acting very strange around him since yesterday night." Leon nodded in agreement.

Merlin and Arthur glared at each other for a few minutes before the Prince slowly explained about his best friend's dream. The knights seemed horrified as Arthur told them what the warlock had told him about Morgana and Morgause and then eventually Uther. Gwaine, Lancelot and Percival butted in at places, adding a few details. Leon and Elyan listened eagerly.

"We'll protect you, Merlin." Leon promised him gently. "You don't have to fear anything."

An unreadable emotion flashed through the warlock's eyes. "I'm not scared for myself, I'm scared for Arthur!" Merlin snapped, but immediately regretting it.

Arthur turned around, frowning. "You're... you're scared for _me?_"

Merlin blushed, embarrassed. "Well... no, I mean, not like that, I mean... if I die, who's going to be around to save your royal arse?"

"That's what you're worried about?" Gwaine laughed. "Don't worry, mate. We'll look after him."

"Yes, but... who's going to be around to keep his ego in check?" Merlin asked quickly, with a teasing grin. "I mean, you are such a pompous prat, and a clotpole and a dollophead-"

"Yes, that's quite enough, Merlin." Arthur shot him a look. "Let's just deal with the matter of this resistance class. I suppose you can...?"

Merlin nodded, though his eyes were filled with terror. "There is a way that somebody could build a resistance to magic. I could try but... I don't know whether or not I'd be successful."

Arthur nodded, glancing at each of his knights, before pointing at Merlin. "Okay, you do that, and we might be able to stop Uther from being around you so much, and keep an eye out for Morgana, or Morgause."

"Thanks." Merlin really sounded grateful. He clapped his hands together. "Right. Well. Better get ready then."

He smiled at them all before running off the training field, back towards the castle. Ramon scuttled along behind him, like the loyal servant he was. Once he caught up with Merlin, Arthur laughed when he saw his best friend turn back to talk casually with his servant as if he was his friend.

"I hope Merlin will be okay." Lancelot worried, gazing at Merlin with concern written all over his face.

"So do I, Lancelot." Arthur seconded. "So do I."

* * *

"Strike again." Uther demanded with a painful grunt, panting but still standing in the middle of the Council chambers.

Merlin grimaced. "But, Sire-"

"Do it." Uther hissed.

The training session had started off by going well. Uther was fighting against all the spells Merlin sent at him, and Merlin had instantly relaxed even with the King's presence in the room; maybe that was because there was not a sword or dagger in sight. However, things had gotten more awkward when Uther had demanded for stronger spells, and seemed to be unable to fight off the stronger spells; they were causing him pain, but he didn't seem to care.

"_Angsumnes." _Merlin whispered.

Uther grimaced in pain and his body trembled with agony. Merlin shook his head, not wanting to do this anymore.

"Sire, I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore. You're hurt."

"Strike me again." Uther insisted. "Come on, do it!"

The young warlock bit his lip. "Maybe we should stop. Resistance takes time, I've worked you enough this session."

"Keep going." Uther gritted his teeth, fighting the pain.

"S_wíðest." _Merlin murmured. Uther seemed to strengthen slightly at his healing spell. Uther nodded in thanks and Merlin shuffled uncomfortably.

"Strike again." Uther ordered.

Merlin hesitated but finally shook his head. "We should-"

"DO IT!" Uther roared.

Merlin stumbled backwards towards the door, eyes filling with fear. Uther saw and immediately tried to apologise but was too slow; Merlin was already sprinting out of the doors and running down the corridors.

"Merlin!" Lancelot shouted as his friend ran past. "Merlin, are you alright?" He grabbed a nearby torch and rushed after the terrified warlock.

Merlin burst into Arthur's chambers with tears flowing down his face. Arthur wheeled around, surprised and Arthur's servant, Ethan leapt away from his master, instantly lowering his torso into a bow. Concern crossed Arthur's face.

"Merlin! What are you doing here?"

Merlin promply passed out. Arthur fell to his knees, sighing, heaving the young man up into his arms. Lancelot appeared atthe door and, seeing the Prince struggling carrying the warlock, rushed forwards to help, taking Merlin's legs while Arthur took the top half of his body. With both of them, they managed to carry the unconscious Merlin back into his chambers to dump him on his bed.

Ramon looked up from where he was folding Merlin's robes and cleaning his chainmail to stare disbelievingly at his passed-out master. "Sire, what happened?" he asked worriedly.

"He passed out in my chambers." Arthur explained.

"I thought he was meant to be with Uther?"

"Yes, he was." interrupted the King as he stepped inside the chambers, closing the door behind him, a look or regret on his face. "But I... I was forcing him to use his magic to hurt me and when he refused to I yelled at him and he ran off."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault, Sire." Lancelot said stiffly. Like he knew fully well it was Uther's fault.

Ramon stammered, "I-I'll get G-gaius." before he hurried out of the room, looking as if he was about to pee himself. He looked so honoured to be in the presence of the King and the Prince at the _same time_.

"Two gold coins he'll pass out." Lancelot bet Arthur suddenly.

"Make that three and you're on." Arthur nodded.

They waited. There was a loud thump outside. Lancelot shot the Prince a smug look when Ethan entered and informed them that Ramon had fainted outside.

"I'm broke." Arthur argued.

"You owe me."

"I'm the Prince!"

"And a complete prat."

"Shut up, _Lanc_elot."

* * *

_Merlin jumped up and found he had fallen unconscious in a large white room. The walls of the chamber glowed slightly and the flames of the torches danced. The warlock soon realised he was dressed in some clean white trouses and a white top. Scrambling to his feet, he looked around warily, preparing his magic for the worst. What was this place? Where was he? The last thing he could rememeber was... passing out in Arthur's chambers, after Uther had been ready to murder him. Oh god, he was dead, wasn't he?_

_"I'm dead." Merlin nodded solemnly. "Only explanation, I either fell down some stairs and died, or Uther impaled me on his sword."_

_"Wrong." shouted a new voice._

_Merlin whipped around, raising his hand, ready to throw any attackers back. He was stunned into silence. In front of him, stood another version of himself. As in, a copy of the warlock was standing right in front of him; bold cobalt eyes, scruffy black hair, the whole package._

_"You're..." Merlin was shocked. "You're me."_

_"Yes I am!" Merlin No2 said cheerfully. "And you're me."_

_"But this..." Merlin Original shook his head carefully. "This isn't possible."_

_"Well, obviously." Merlin No2 said, rolling his eyes. "But obviously it is, now. Because I am here, and so are you."_

_Merlin studied his double carefully, as if he was another sorcerer. Merlin No2 seemed completely at ease. Merlin quickly decided that two Merlin's would be a lot of trouble, so decided to call Merlin No2, Emrys._

_"So!" Emrys started, clapping his hands. "You're probably absolutely clueless to everything that is going on. Let me give you an update; you just passed out in Arthur's chambers after running away from the King because he was completely crazy and wanted you to kill him with spells."_

_"Yeah, I've pretty much got that." Merlin said. "What are you?"_

_"Good question, me." Emrys smiled. "You see, I'm not you, I'm just a part of your mind."_

_"So you're not real." Merlin realised. "Good, I can tick that question off the list."_

_"Next?" Emrys asked curiously._

_"Well, why the hell am I here?"_

_"We're in a memory of yours. Don't know which, so don't ask. I'm here to show you and tell you." Emrys told him gravely, his eyes darkening._

_"Tell me what?" Merlin pressed, eagerly._

_"You see, all of what happened just then, from the moment you passed out in the Council chambers after the confrontation, has been a vision."_

_"So it didn't happen?" Merlin asked sadly. He knew there had never been a possibility for magic to return under Uther's reign..._

_"No, it happened." Emrys reassured him. "It was all real. It's just... there's another version."_

_"Version?" Merlin questioned his double worriedly. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"_

_"No. No you are not." Emrys informed him coldly. "You see, there were two versions of events after the confrontation. One where Uther excepts you, and one where..."_

_"I get killed." Merlin guessed. It wasn't really a question. It was quite obvious._

_"Correct."_

_"So I have to choose? Well, I'd prefer the first thanks. Back to the exceptance life, please!" Merlin grinned._

_His smile fell when Emrys regarded him sadly._

_"I don't choose, do I?" Merlin asked, upset now. He never got to choose anything._

_"No." Emrys told him gravely. "No, you don't."_

_Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. "So who chooses?"_

_"Uther."_

_"So I'm putting my life in UTHER'S hands?" Merlin threw his arms up into the air. "Brilliant! Now I'm never going to complete my destiny and Arthur will die as a prat within a week. Great. Just fantastic."_

_"No." Emrys corrected. "You don't know whether or not you will die. There is a possibility you will live."_

_"Hey, this is UTHER we're talking about. You should know, you've met him." Merlin told his double, raising an eyebrow._

_"There is a fifty fifty chance of living or dying." Emrys informed him. "Uther will choose."_

_"But..." Merlin sighed. "Let me guess, there's a catch. There is always a catch."_

_"If Uther chooses for you to live, Albion will flower and Arthur will become the Once and Future King, with you by his side to protect him and bring peace to the land." Emrys cocked his head sideways. "If Uther chooses for you to die... Arthur will be destroyed, Camelot's core magic will break down and all of Albion will cease to exist. The Five Kingdoms will fall, and all will be doomed, your loved ones dead."_

_"And Uther has to choose?" Merlin pressed. "Is there any way I can help him?"_

_Emrys considered this for a moment and finally answered, unsure, "Maybe."_

_"So I've lived the life where I survive." Merlin nodded. He then grimaced. "So now, I live the life where I will die."_

_"You will have all the time you need." Emrys told him. "You need to convince Uther of your innocence. For the sake of the Old Religion and all those you love, you MUST convince him to let you live, Merlin."_

_"Great." Merlin clapped his hands. "Okay, I'm ready. I can do this."_

_And with that, he passed out once again, and his soul was transported back to the land of the living..._

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
